Offense and Defense
by AkiHaruyuki
Summary: Students of Teiko Middle School shiver in fear every single day. Why you may ask. The answer to that is quite simple, it is because the monsters are here... Fem!Kuro
1. Prologue

****Author's note**: Hi! ^^ It's really been a long time. Unfortunately, I have not came up with a satisfying chapter for Soaring High! Instead, I decided to post a new story that I mentioned in the author's note. I know I'm digging my grave by creating a new story without completing my first one, but I just can't help it.**

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter! (Although it's only a preview/prologue of what is going to come -_-) **

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

_"Huh, no money?!" A clearly furious blue-haired boy who was coated with dark brown skin shouted in anger while punching the concrete wall, making a slight dent just exactly beside the victim's face._

_The latter's visage turned deathly pale as he froze on his spot, clearly shaken._

_"Aominecchi, no need to get so violent. Look at the poor thing, he's terrified." A blonde that goes by the name of Kise Ryota reprimanded 'Aominecchi' insincerely, flashing a sly smile-contradicting his statement-at the shivering student._

_"Pl-ple-please," The cornered prey managed to utter albeit softly, but loud enough to catch the attention of his predators. "I really don't have an-" He bravely started to whisper but was cut off when a large, single palm, cupped his entire head._

_"I'll crush you." The new voice threatened menacingly. The owner of the new voice was 2 meters tall and strangely, had a lollipop wedge between his teeth. However, it does nothing to lessen his intimidating aura._

_"Murasakibaracchi, what are you doing here? Isn't today supposed to be our turn?" Kise pouted, clearly confused by the other's sudden appearance._

_"Mmmm..." The purple-head childishly tried to remember why he was there in the first place. "Ah, Aka-chin said it is taking too long." _

_Snapped out of his reverie, the prisoner realized that his keepers were fully distracted. He quickly thought of plans to sneak out of the cage. However, all hopes of escaping were rudely stomped on, shattering into microscopic pieces, when the only route to his freedom was suddenly covered by another bully who was shorter than the previous giant but nevertheless, tall for his age._

_"He's getting impatient. Hence, getting us to fetch the both of you." The bespectacled intruder had green, close to jade tresses and had something in his left, bandaged hand._

_"Tch," Aomine cursed._

_"Hey," He redirected his focus to the captive with his bright, sadistic smile. "remember to bring triple the amount tomorrow." His words demanded to be obeyed, harboring malice._

_The gratefully released victim could only lower his head, bowing a perfect ninety degrees or even more than that as he looked upon the reflection of the colorful bunch walking away triumphantly from the smelly liquid pooling at his feet._

* * *

_**How was it?! Please leave me a review to tell me how you find the story. All types of review are welcomed with open next time!**_


	2. Beginning

**I know it is unforgivable for missing in action after I have raised some excitement with the prologue. Hope you all will enjoy this story without any grudges. ^^**

**Disclaimer: **黒子のバスケ © _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

Teiko Middle School.

A moderately prestigious and relatively new learning institute. Located in one of the most populated districts in Tokyo-Japan, it is mainly made up of males as it had just changed its education system from an all-males to co-ed exactly two years back. The brand new building looks perfect for aspiring students, but beneath the surface, there lies a a cruel truth known only amongst the current students.

On the secured school compound itself, there exist a notorious group of freshmen that was hailed and feared by almost the whole school body. Nobody could go against them. Some courageous humans had tried, however they had not gotten away unscathed. They now currently resided in the hospital or shut in their own homes, refusing to even step a single foot outside their own room. Some even went as far as migrating to another country. Even the teachers cannot do anything about it. The headmaster can't even lift a hand to protest against their nonsensical and bloody antics. He could only step aside and watch his beloved students whom he regarded as his own children suffer under their rule. His ambition of creating a fun-filled school environment that the students regarded it as their second homes were ruthlessly crushed. It didn't help matters that the fact that the authorities can't be informed about this dire situation. The one thing he was allowed to do was just pray for his students' saftey.

With just a few weeks into spring, the cluster of five have overwhelmed ironically, Teiko board members.

With just a few weeks since the new semester and they were already branded the Generation of Monsters.

* * *

"A-Aom-Aomine, k-k-ku-kun." The female teacher bit back the tears that nearly seeped out form the confines of her eyelids. It is an undeniable fact that she was frightened, terribly shaken. If only she did not have the pathetic excuse of her pride left, she would have relieved herself miserably right there and then, at that exact moment.

The student in question, Aomine Daiki slowly roused from his slumber, at the same time got up from his sleeping and previous position. It was during Japanese Literature class that he was taking a deep and peaceful sleep, until a certain person decided to ruin it. Similar to a carnivorous beast nonchalantly waking up with confidence despite in front of hunting man armed with guns, he bored his gleaming eyes into the petrified woman.

"What is it**, Sensei**?" His voice echoed throughout the whole room. His simple speech was enough to send shivers down on almost everyone's spines, A feral smirk crept up his naturally born sly features. His smile that flashed his white teeth was seen as fangs or even canines that could directly tear the flesh of a person apart.

The educator could feel the pressure he was emitting and placing it upon her. She gulped one whole cup of saliva. Her sensors which has an unbelievable amount of accuracy in it , blared in her mind. _'Don't go near that monster! He's too dangerous for you to face it!'_ It practically cried out.

Alas it was a human's intrinsic nature that when pitted against a formidable enemy, one could only abandon their pride and retreat with tails between their legs. The weak could only abide to the strong ones' commands and let themselves be played around with, like a predator playing with its food and like children with their toys.

With that the winner if the one-sided battle was already predetermined before it even started.

Poor woman. She could only resign to her fate as her legs turned jelly and inevitably slumped to the ground.

* * *

"Aha,ha,ha!" The bubbly Kise Ryota laughed out loud, the remains of his rice that had been previously gobbled up by the blonde shot out of his cavern with each fits of laughter. The small pieces of grains shot out like a fountain towards the other people in the vicinity. A malicious aura seeped out one of the victims that was unluckily hit.

"You're being disgusting Kise." The green head of the notorious group commented with a facial expression of disapproval. Frankly, a disapproval face with Midorima in the equation is really not a pleasant scene. Midorima has the uncanny ability to show an expression which is not really bad to begin with-in this case, his disapproval towards Kise's eating etiquette , looks a hundred times more worse. Therefore, adding Midorima in it will give you an expression similar to that of disdain.

"Midorimacchi~" Kise retorted with a little whine to it. Crocodile tears gushed out of his brownish-yellow orbs. Although Kise is a force to reckon with especially of he gets into the mood, he is otherwise the frequent target for teasing and insults by his similarly 'well-known' teammates. At once, he was gifted a sharp glare from the horoscope maniac. By the way, Midorima had his lucky item for the day right in his hand which was incidentally a pink bow-clip. It was truly a hilarious scene. However, nobody from Teiko Middle School could comment or laugh out loud at the clear absurdness.

"Bu-bu-but didn't you witness what had happened?" Kise continued his irritating dog-like voice when it is denied of the bone it really wants.

"See what Kise-chin? Did I miss anything in class today?" Murasakibara Atsushi pried, acting as though he was worried that he did not pay full attention in class and missed some of the lessons taught, when in actual fact he was just disappointed to know that he missed something that will probably amuse him to no end as unfortunately, Kise and him had pretty similar taste.

"How I smartly lashed that self-proclaimed lecturer?" Aomine Daiki, the object of discussion cleared up the question marks floating above the giant's head. Kise restarted laughing as the switch to the aforementioned hilarious memory was triggered. Even Midorima Shintaro, who was still extremely furious at the treatment he was given (in his defense, he did not deserve it as his horoscope was number one.) by the blonde, couldn't help but give out a light evil chuckle. To them, it was that funny. The group certainly lived up to their name as _the monsters_. They do not have even an ounce of sympathy within them, much less a single trace of empathy.

Murasakibara, who was satisfied as soon as his inquiry was answered by the darkest of the group, forlornly continued eating his jumbo sized chips which made people wonder about the existence of the fat that was processed. The titan had a lean body structure made up of only his muscles and of course, bones. He had a body that every model strive to acquire. He munched on his snacks, this time a little bit slower without his usual vigor. His mood was considerably dampened the reason being that he missed the excitement that was being discussed feverishly by his other mates. 'If Mido-chin could set aside his fury in order to laugh at what Mine-chin had done...' His train of thoughts stop there as a new and another voice entered the conversation.

"That stunt that Daiki pulled just now in class, I must admit it was entertaining." Amongst the rowdy crowd the smooth voice belonging to a certain redhead easily pierced through the obstructions. True to the metaphor, his voice was as slick as oil and sharp as a sword. As a whole, the four boys turned towards the owner who held his head high not forgetting with the majestic charisma he always display. In addition his charm was so strong, it could make anyone and almost everyone feel the urge to immediately bow down and worship at the sight of the short teen.

Yes, the boy mentioned is Akashi Seijuuro.

He had the looks of making the whole female population swoon at his feet. He made anyone who was in his presence to feel grateful. He could make the humans rush and murder each other to grab the opportunity to kiss his feet. He was a regal lion. The strength. The aura. The confidence. The mentality. The looks. In simpler terms, he was perfect. Putting aside that he was relatively shorter than the rest of his mates, but normal in the eyes of the society, who else was suitable to command the pack of wolves if not this devilishly gorgeous man?

* * *

"Akashi, you were in class today? That was a little...unexpected." Midorima was first to break off the awkward silence when Akashi came into the picture and his fellow companions turned to stone. However, when Midorima uttered the continuation to his broken statement, he wanted to smack himself in the forehead. Where, when and how did the young Akashi did things that was to be expected. He could bear witness to that eery fact with the countless number of _Shougi_ matches they had. Akashi had always moved his pieces unpredictably. It was not that Akashi was using any unorthodox methods, it was just...plain different.

"Are there any complaints about my decisions Shintaro?" Akashi questioned, his beady scarlet orbs directed at Midorima. "Although I must admit, that my standards are much more higher than what was taught, I will still need my attendance to those boring lectures in order to obtain a promotion to the next level." Akashi clarified his useless actions of gracing the class with his presence to Midorima when he was given no indication of an answer to his previous question.

"I'm amazed with your patience." Midorima nonchalantly commented after taking out the a heap of courage to speak up while fixing his glasses with his third finger.

"Cheh, obnoxious brat." Aomine muttered as quietly as his can for he was afraid that his thoughtless remark would enter the fiery-colored head's ears. But as unfortunate as it sounds, luck was just no on his side today and it went straight into the person he badmouthed. At once, he was bestowed a knife-like glare that caused him to have goosebumps all over his thick body.

"Did you say anything Daiki?" A sickeningly honeyed tone played a frightful part in this question. Aomine only gulped and braced himself if he were to give a wrong answer. As they always say, one wrong step and that would be the end of a person who we know as Aomine Daiki.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

* * *

The sun was setting. School was over. And all of the students who had luckily avoided the dangers lurking around at every corners of the school went home speedily. They were extremely grateful to whatever forces that allowed them to survive the day even when the unknown powers were from the ones who initially posed to them the danger.

A bubbly Kise Ryota skipped along the hallway ignoring the strict rule. 'What are rules anyway? Who cares? After all we are unbeatable. We are the ones who make the rules.' Kise thought a little when he saw the number of posters lined up warning students about the repercussions of not protecting the school rules. However, it has no connection at all to the enigma which were called the generation of monsters. They could do whatever they want without any care and concern of the world. No one would reprimand them. Nevertheless, this small thought did not ruin or soil his happy virus. Nothing, not even a protestor of his gang could trash his cheery mood.

"It's been too long since I've went all out!" Kise once again stretched his muscles that were left to rust for a while until that fateful day. He relished the moment when he finally had the chance to use the different techniques that he had thought up. He was glad that it had not gone to waste. Akashi was right when he first announced his plan of dominating this shielded compound. On second thought, when was Akashi ever wrong?

Earlier that day, when they confronted their victim who was let off the hook with a warning the first time, failed yet again to present his earnings to the violent group. He was beaten up very badly, to the point that a hospital was needed. But they continued to spare him under Akashi's orders. Kise could never comprehend Akashi's thoughts. He was not sure how far Akashi had plan and if he wanted his head to sill be intact it would be best to follow his orders. In his opinion, it would be better if they punched him to the brink of death so he would learn his lesson. Instead, Akashi kept the injuries to a minimum-the scars that were given were similar to some major sports injuries that could be acquired during athletic activites (such as bruises and sprains). However, Akashi still had his cruel streak as well as they did not hold back and bestow any mercy upon him. He was left on the ground to suffer as the victim reminisced the words that were left for him to spread. The few words that made shivers crawl up his spine;

_There won't be a second time..._

* * *

**And that concludes chapter one! Pleasex1000 review. I really need to know what are your opinions so I can continue to present satisfying chapters for my readers. I will be expecting them~ Also feel free to point out any mistakes that I had done in this story I will be sure to immediately correct it.**


End file.
